hero of sidonia
by omegaangelwolf
Summary: Nagate Tanikaz was sent on his first mission. But his unit was ripped a part. Helmet cracked, he was almost ready to except death. Until something that shot down and embeded it in his head, shooting off the rest of his helmet. But when he awoke without a helmet on but still breathing imaging his is takes place during the first episode when Nagate is first deployed.


_Nagate Tanikaz was sent on his first mission. But his unit was ripped a part. Helmet cracked, he_ _was almost ready to except death. Until something that shot down and embeded it in his head, shooting off the rest of his helmet. But when he awoke without a helmet on but still breathing imaging his shock._ _This takes place during the first episode when Nagate is first deployed._

 _AU of heroic age. listing pairing won't be happening till after hoshijiro is dead_

* * *

(Nagate's POV)

A simple mining mission that's all it is. But even still i still get to pilot a real guardian. I hope i can make grandpa proud. Where ever he might be.

I was already in my guardian the Tsugumori. Launched into space with my group on the asteroid.

"Tanikaz hold it up straight." Kana yelled at me. I did as i was told. "Right." I said.

" i'm firing the cutter." She said. But the minute cutter hit the ice, long pinkish tentacles erupted from the ground and charged at Kana. Instincts automatically took over. I charged at Kana and pushed her out of the way. But then it came at me ripping my guard unit in half,which was oddly didn't do any serious damage to. Or i should say nothing that couldn't be fix.

With my helmet crack i looked up to the sky as the gauna tried to grab me. There was a large blue shooting star. Izana told me that if i saw a shooting star that i should make a wish on it. Right now all i could wish for was that everyone else could get away, and that grandpa would be waiting form me on the other side.

(3rd pov)

Nagate was drifting out the gauna inches away from him but as blue stream of light shot right through the tenticals, blasting right through them then it amazingly slingshot right back at Nagate. Hit him in the right side of the face close to his eye, shattering his helmet, and knocking him out.

The gauna tried again but a blue sphere of light flashed around Nagate and the tenticals were incinerated down to stubs a pone contact. The gauna kept trying to take Nagate while fighting off the other pilots, but only getting the same results. The other pilots were amazed by this. Nagate was unconscious and he had no helmet on but his vitals were fine and he was still breathing. But the most difficult part of it all was the ocean blue stone embedded in his head. Veins sprouting from it and growing under his skin. With every pulse that the veins gave, the stone seemed to seep deeper into Nagate's head, till it eventually was fully embedded into his head, leaving no trace of it ever being there. Nagate's eye's snapped open. His left eye was it's normal color. But his right eye was ocean blue and glowed like a blue star. Nagate stared blankly at the gauna. Its tenticals shook as if in fear. Then a blue light radiated from Nagate's body

The light grew to a size larger then the gauna. With sweep around the area it enveloped, the light was gone revealing a giant humanoid, green reptile like creature, covered in blue armor. A helmet that covered the top par of its head, back of its head and its lower jaw. A chest plate that stopped at the bottom of its pecktoral area with two aerodynamic shoulder plates on both it's shoulders, and a green gem lodged into the center of it. It had blue armor around it's wrists, ankles. While its kneecaps up from its waist down were covered by armor. The creature it self had razor sharp claws on all ten of its fingers, five per hand, and three taloned toes on the front of its feet and one slightly smaller toe grown from its heels. Its eyes were were sun yellow.

It looked at the gauna and the backs of its shoulders seemed to move like the back of a jet engine. Then streams of blue energy flowed violently out of them and within the blink of an eye, the creature punched the gauna right in the face so hard a shock wave was caused all of the asteroid behind them, to incinerate. All of the ena around the gauna core and the core was incinerated. It lowered its fist and seemed to loosen up. The gem in its chest started glowing blue and with the creature was gone and Nagate was back drifting into space around the asteroid. While everyone was still in shock at what just happened. the two half's of the Tsugumori and Nagate were gathered back as the entire. Nagate was taken to the hospital. He was still unconscious but was perfectly healthy. Physically and mentally.

* * *

(Nagate pov)

I awoke to what seemed like real sun light. I squinted and slowly opened my eyes. I saw a beautiful wide area with multi-colored beautiful flowers, tall grass, thick forests and crystal clear rivers.

"Where.. am i? " i thought out loud.

"The home planet of the Heroic Tribes men." A female voice said inside my head. It sounded a lot like the voice of the captain, so at first i thought i dreamed all of my time on sidonia.

"Was all the time i spent on sidonia a dream?"

"No it wasn't a dream. However this is. I am an AI that was implanted into your eye along with some of the essence of the Heroic tribesmen king." The voice said again. I was relieved to hear it was a dream and that i wasn't crazy.

"Whats this heroic tribe you keep talking about and why is it in me?" I asked the voice

"To answer that i must start from the beginning."

At that my right eye shot out a blue beam that stopped and expanded at the end, into a square projection screen. I saw the same planet in front of that i woke up to. Only now humans roamed it with natural buildings in the giant trees.

"This land was once filled with wild, plant and a local life called heroic tribesmen. humanoid creatures with more powerful forms that almost put them in the rivalry zone of gods. But that is what lead to their extinction." The image went from a peaceful planet to a burning planet of destruction. Giant armored humanoid reptile like creatures, varying in shape and color, were destroying everything will fighting each other.

"There one weakness. When the king and queen had passed away without and heir, the entire race broke out and the kings most trusted generals had fallen trying to protect the innocent. To save their species the essence of the king queen and general were gathered into separate stones and sent of to find worthy hosts to then repopulate the Heroic tribe. You have been chosen to become the new Heroic tribesmen king."

I was surprised at this. "W-what i'm no king." i stuttered in denial.

"Not yet but when i'm done you will be. And you'll have to find a queen." a stone appeared in the palm of my hand, hovering just above it. it was slightly smaller than a human eye and was blood red with a red aura around.

"Q-Queen?" i stuttered

"You don't have to make a decision now. but when you're ready offer the person you chose this stone to turn them into a heroic tribeswomen and your queen. It is your job to remake the Heroic tribe but you have plenty of time to do so. You need to wake up. And remember you're not human anymore."

* * *

My eyes snapped open. i was in a medical room bed. I didn't feel tired so i did as i always do and got out of bed got my cadet uniform and walked out. the door slide open and in front of me was the captain wearing a nurses uniform and she wasn't wearing a mask. this was a odd perk he's had in his life above the surface. the commander always treats her like a child she lost, thought to be dead, and then said child returns years later. i didn't think about that at the moment.

"Pilot Tanikaz. I was on my way to see if you were OK. Where are you off to after the mission?"

"I was on my way to classes." I replied.

"before you go could you tell me what happened after the Gauna tore open your guard unit."

i thought to myself trying to remember what happen. "After Gauna tore open my guard unit something hit me in the head and i lost consciousness i don't remember much of what happened afterward." then a flash of the Gauna's tenticals flying to Kana flashed in his mind.

"Wait!" he unintentionally shouted but he went with it anyway. "What about the others? Did they make back safe?!" this time yelling on purpose.

THe commander raised her hand

"Hmm. Well allow me to enlighten you." She walked over to me and handed me a tablet.

My eye's widened in disbelief, and shock as i watched how i turned into a creature that i assumed was a heroic-tribesmen and how i destroyed, not only the Gauna and the entire meteor.

"I thought that might have been just a werid dream, or more like i hoped it was." I said aloud but unintentionally loud enough for the commander to hear. She looked at me with a motherly look of both curiosity and concern.

"What was a dream?" She asked.

i figured there wasn't any point or reason to hide it from her so i explained everything i saw in my dream.

"interesting." she said. she then got up and walked out. "i'll let you rest you've had a long day."


End file.
